


On the Naughty List

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: Kuroo didn’t need to see his boyfriend’s face to know the look he gave him; he could feel Tooru’s self-satisfied grin in every word. Just the thought of that smugness being directed at him set every nerve in his body buzzing with electricity.Any other time and he would push back against that feeling. He would push Tooru until he was the one writhing against the sheets and begging to be touched—to be fucked. But right now Kuroo wanted. He was desperate to feel the press of his lips, to feel Tooru’s hot mouth over his aching flesh, but he knew it wouldn’t come. Not even if he begged. He wanted everything and he knew the only way he’d get what he wanted was to be good.Be good.He could be good...for Tooru.“Please...p-punish me.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580755
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	On the Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Kinkmas! 
> 
> I’ve combined the prompts for days 2-4 and came up with...this. 
> 
> This is absolutely _filthy_. I really hope you love it.
> 
> Because I sure as hell do. 
> 
> Day 2: **bondage** // **”You’re on the naughty list this year” ******  
> Day 3: **orgasm delay/denial** // The Grinch Who Stole Christmas  
> Day 4: **impact play** // dirty christmas carols
> 
>   
> **( ˘ ³˘)♥**  
> 

“ _Hhng_...Four,” Kuroo groaned, pressing his forehead into the mattress.

A cool hand smoothed over his exposed ass where moments before it had come down hard against his abused flesh with a crack. His hips rocked, desperately seeking friction, but his bonds held him tight.

“Ah-ah-ahh, Tetsu-chan,” a voice sounded brightly from somewhere behind him. The tone was playful, but Kuroo knew there was menace behind that lilting melody. “I know you want to come,” Oikawa teased dragging his palm down the back of Kuroo’s trembling thigh. “Just look at how wet you are.”

He trailed the very tip of one finger along the underside of Kuroo’s erection where it hung heavy and neglected between his legs—connected to the bedsheets by a thin strand of precome. “ _Ah!_ Cocky bastard.” A broken keening sound tore loose from his throat when Oikawa pressed down over his leaking slit, only to pull away a second later.

“But bad boys don’t get to come, do they?” Oikawa said with two more sharp slaps, landing across his thighs one after the other. The bright red outline of his palm bloomed over the pale flesh to match the red handprints already littered across his backside.

Kuroo gasped and turned his head to the side, unable to move farther than that with his arms bound tightly behind his back from elbows to wrists, face and chest pressed into the mattress. His legs were spread wide, kept immobile by a spreader bar strapped behind his bent knees, and his ass angled high into the air.

“Tell me again how I’m the bad one in this scenario,” he said through heavy breaths. He grinned, looking back at Oikawa out of the corner of his eye; even tied up with his face shoved into the bedsheets he managed to look smug.

“Well, I’m always good, of course,” Oikawa leaned over Kuroo, careful not to put too much pressure on his arms, to speak the words directly into his ear. The velvety tone of his voice enveloped Kuroo, making his skin tingle. “But you, Tetsu-chan? You’re on the naughty list this year, and bad boys _get punished._ ”

He cried out, a mixture of surprise and arousal when Tooru’s hand shot out to fist into his hair, punctuating his last word with a tug that arched Kuroo’s back and made his toes curl.

“And I must not be hitting you hard enough if you can still talk to me like that.”

Kuroo’s breath came in short huffs, and he felt his mind going fuzzy at the edges—scrambled by the honey-sweet voice that poured over him inconsistent with the thinly veiled threat that lingered in the air. Tooru used his grip to lift his head off the mattress, forcing soft panting sounds from Tetsurou’s open mouth. “Now, Tetsu-chan, I suggest you focus on counting before I have to start over from the beginning. So, where were we?”

“Five...Six,” came his strangled reply.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Tooru hummed into his ear. _Crack!_ The flat blade of his hand came down, much harder than before, knocking loose another sharp cry and with it the rest of Kuroo’s defiance.

“ _Hnng_.. _Aah_...seven.”

“That’s it baby, only three more.” Oikawa let his head drop back down to the mattress, and he raked his fingers through Kuroo’s disheveled mess of hair. “Think you can do that for me?”

Tetsurou nodded weakly, “...please,” he whispered grinding his forehead into the bedspread. His muscles were tense, shoulders flexing and arms straining against the nylon cord criss-crossed over his forearms.

“Please what, baby?” Tooru trailed a soft hand up his spine between his shoulder blades, palm gliding easily over the sheen of sweat coating his skin.

Kuroo didn’t need to see his boyfriend’s face to know the look he gave him; he could feel Tooru’s self-satisfied grin in every word. Just the thought of that smugness being directed at him set every nerve in his body buzzing with electricity.

Any other time and he would push back against that feeling. He would push Tooru until _he_ was the one writhing against the sheets and begging to be touched—to be fucked. But right now Kuroo _wanted_. He was desperate to feel the press of his lips, to feel Tooru’s hot mouth over his aching flesh, but he knew it wouldn’t come. Not even if he begged. He wanted everything and he knew the only way he’d get what he wanted was to be good.

Be good.

He could be good...for Tooru.

“Please...p-punish me.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” The gentle hand on his spine slid up to clamp down roughly over the back of his neck, and then — _crack!_ — he struck again as hard as he could, making Kuroo’s whole body flinch and tremble as he sobbed into the bedsheets. Each strike left his nerves feeling raw and exposed, but triggered waves of pleasure that spread outward making the rest of his body tingle and pulse with energy.

“Keep counting Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo whimpered; he tried to respond, but the words caught in his throat.

“Answer me, baby, or we’ll stop.” Even through the haze Kuroo knew it was spoken as a promise, and not a threat. Oikawa’s voice was still sugar-sweet, and Kuroo felt his touch turn gentle again, waiting for an answer. The farther they were into a scene the more and more difficult it was for Tetsurou to use his words, but Tooru always seemed to know just when to check in with him before he lost all sense of awareness.

He took a deep stuttering breath, “ _Ah...Ei—eight..._ ”

“Such a _good boy_ ,” Oikawa crooned. He landed the final two strikes in quick succession, his large hand falling hard over both cheeks as he clamped his other hand over the base of Kuroo’s cock choking off his orgasm.

Kuroo screamed out, “ _Nine! Ten! Ten, ten, ten..._ ” he sobbed incoherently and thrashed in his restraints. Faintly he could hear Tooru cooing words of praise the weight of which fell over him like a blanket, calming his frantic sobs; a humming that buzzed in sync with the static he felt running over his limbs.

“You did so well, Tetsu-chan. So good for me,” he soothed a cool hand over Kuroo’s backside delighting in the heat coming off of him. Oikawa trailed his lips along his lower back, sucking lightly at damp skin. “Can you give me a color?”

“Green,” came the slurred reply followed by a whine when Oikawa dragged the flat of his tongue over his abused ass cheek, spreading him open to expose his puckered rim. His breath came fast when he felt Oikawa lean in to probe at his entrance with his tongue, and he let out a guttural moan that would have echoed through the apartment if not for the fact that his face was still mostly pressed into the bedsheets muffling his cries.

His cock twitched between his legs, and he moaned again as it drooled precome down to the growing wet spot on the bedspread. “Don’t come Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa warned. “Not until I say, understood?”

Oikawa didn’t wait for an answer before returning his lips to the quivering ring of muscle, teasing his tongue over the rim. It didn’t matter, the scolding was just for show, just a reminder of the power Tooru still held over him. He dipped his tongue in, thrusting it in and out as far as he could, licking at his walls as he tried to hold his hips steady. He kept his mouth on him, slowly pressing in past his tongue with one slick finger.

Kuroo didn’t know how long it was until he added the second or third fingers. All his senses were whittled down to the slick drag against his insides, and the feel of the cries unceasingly clawing their way out of his throat as fingertips brushed over his prostate. He had thunder in his ears and lightning in his veins, and it still wasn’t _enough_. He was so close, so close to release. He could feel it building, the spring coiling tighter and tighter until—

Oikawa yanked his fingers away and clamped down hard again at the base of Kuroo’s dick. He screamed out—his ass gaped and clenched around nothing as his cock throbbed. “ _Fu—Fuck—_ “ He tried desperately to buck his hips toward anything that would give him the friction he needed, but with Oikawa holding him firm he could do nothing but moan and quake.

Tooru flipped him over to his back as soon as his breathing calmed, carefully tucking pillows behind his bound arms to prop him up slightly against the headboard, showering Kuroo with praises all the while. “So beautiful, Tetsurou. You’re doing so good for me.”

He blinked through tears and disheveled bangs to get the first misty glimpse of his boyfriend in what felt like hours. In reality it could only have been a handful of minutes since Oikawa had first stripped him naked and stepped behind him with the nylon cord.

His desperation flared white-hot again when Tooru hummed, “Such a _good boy_. Taking your punishment so well. I bet you’re ready to take something bigger than fingers.”

Despite the cool tone he had maintained Tooru looked just about as wrecked as Kuroo felt. His cheeks were flushed, and his pupils dilated. He had stripped down to just his underwear, and Kuroo could see through his haze that the front of his boxers was soaked through with precome where his aching cock strained at the fabric. Kuroo watched him pop the cap on the lube and dribble it over his fingertips, letting it run down over his palm, and he let out an involuntary whimper.

Something devious sparkled in his eye, but Tooru hummed just as sweet as ever, “Before that though, I think you can do one more. What do you think, Tetsu-chan?”

Kuroo felt the tears fall hot on his cheeks and drip down to his chin as he shook his head side-to-side. He tried in vain to squirm away from the contact as Oikawa pressed two slick fingers in all the way to the knuckle. “Please, please, please,” he begged, but what he begged for he didn’t know. Oikawa scissored his fingers, only just barely letting them brush over Kuroo’s most sensitive spot, quickly teasing him back to the edge until Kuroo gave in to the feeling. He dug his heels into the mattress and thrusted his hips down, fucking himself on Tooru’s fingers—taking him deeper and deeper until finally Tooru curled his fingers hard against that spot.

In one swift motion Oikawa pulled his hand back, clamped down around Kuroo’s erection, and grabbed ahold of the spreader bar to force his knees up to his chest—taking away his friction and leverage to leave him writhing and clenching around nothing but air. Kuroo shrieked a wretched cry that tore from his chest; vision going white and breath coming in gasps.

When he came back to his senses Kuroo peeked an eye open to find that Oikawa was gripping his own cock, lining himself up with Kuroo’s entrance. He had his other arm hooked around one of Kuroo’s legs, the spreader bar rested against his chest still keeping Kuroo spread wide for him. “What’s your color, Tetsurou?”

Kuroo swallowed hard. “G—green. _So fucking green,_ ” he slurred, breath punched from his lungs a second later when Tooru buried his cock to the hilt in one powerful thrust. He gave Kuroo just a heartbeat to adjust to the searing stretch before setting an unforgiving pace. He gripped his hips, lifting him higher and thrusting in at the perfect angle to bring Kuroo back to the edge, but not enough to send him toppling over the precipice.

“You want to come, Tetsurou?” He asked through clenched teeth, calm facade finally cracking now that he had Kuroo’s tight walls wrapped around him. “Do you think you’ve earned it? Maybe I should make you wait, hmm? Wait until I pump that ass full of cum—until it’s dripping out of you.” Kuroo’s eyes were glazed; he couldn’t pull enough words together to protest so he just shook his head, fully at Tooru’s mercy as his hips started to stutter.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” he said using his hips to punctuate his words. “You deserve a reward—Come for me Tetsurou,” Oikawa changed the angle again, striking deep and hard against the perfect spot to send Kuroo tumbling, clenching hard around him, eyes rolling back as Oikawa throbbed inside him and he painted his own chest with thick ropes of cum.

As soon as their quivering ceased Oikawa pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash. He quickly released Kuroo’s legs from the spreader bar, and wiped his chest before rolling him limply to his side to free his arms from his bindings. He sat back against the headboard, pulling Kuroo’s head into his lap as he gently worked the knots out of his shoulders. “There you are,” he hummed, massaging his scalp and petting through his hair when he saw Kuroo’s lashes flutter.

Kuroo grinned lazily and peeked up at him with one golden eye, the other hidden behind his hair. “That was...intense,” he mumbled.

“Filthy,” Oikawa snickered. “You okay?”

“So so good,” he let his eyes fall closed as he relaxed into Tooru’s hold.

“Don’t fall asleep, Tetsu-chan. We have to shower, and change the sheets. You may be okay with sleeping in a puddle of your own fluids, but I am not.”

Kuroo curled closer, nuzzling into Oikawa’s hip. “Don’t wanna,” he muttered.

“Come on, baby. You’re going to be sore tomorrow,” he poked Kuroo in the cheek with one long finger. “Let me take care of you.”

He cracked his eye open again and the corner of his mouth quirked up, “carry me.”

“You’re bigger than me!” Kuroo just cuddled closer, slinging an arm heavily around Oikawa’s waist.

“...fine, five more minutes,” he surrendered sliding down to lie on his back next to him. He pressed his lips to Kuroo’s temple, whispering, “I love you, Tetsurou.”

His limbs felt heavy and static played at the edges of his mind. There would be time to clean up, but for now the closeness was all he needed. “Love you too, Tooru,” he whispered as he felt himself drift toward sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr @beauxxxtifullies](https://beauxxxtifullies.tumblr.com/)  
> ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
